Our Beautiful Love Story
by Queene Rose
Summary: Gray works at the heartfilia mansion with his two best friend Natsu and e problem is that he feel in love with the daughter of Jude heartfilia,Lucy heartfilia... Will Lucy fall in love with Gray or will she fall in love with one of those nobles?


At the heartfilia mansion, with the horses.

Gray was brushing a horse with delicateness, while his friend-enemy was giving food to the other horses. When Natsu finishes with giving the food to the horses, he look at gray with a poker face.

"Hey exhibitionist! Are you done brushing the horse?!" asked natsu

Annoyingly Gray stop brushing the horses and turn his head to Natsu. "If I had finished brushing this horses...Do you think I would be still doing this?Are you stupid or are you a moron?"

"Im non of those things! you are the moron... moron!" natsu yell while pointing his index finger at Gray.

Gray chuckles "oh wow...What a great insult..." He roll his eyes and continue to brush the horse. "Now if you excuse me...I have a job to do, so don't bother me with your amazing intelligence, lava breath"

A vein pop out of natsu forehead. "What did you just call me Iceberg?!" He walk toward gray angrily.

Gray bump his head with natsu. "What you heard Fireball!"

"Do I heard a fight?" said a woman that walks toward them.

Both of them quickly put their arm around their shoulders friendly. "O-of course not Erza!"they said in unison

"We're just making some jokes as friends, right Bro?'' said gray nervously while faking a smile at the woman.

"Y-y-yeah ...w-what h-he said" Said Natsu with a scared look.

Erza stare at them for a couple of minutes until she nods in approval. "That great and all, but why are you two fooling around wend you still have to finish brushing that horse and give all of them some water?" she then glare at both of them.

"We're on our way!" they both yell at the same time. Natsu dashes away from them while Gray return to brush the horse.

"So Erza did you finish training the new recruit?" asked Gray with a nervous look.

"today training was cancel cause a noble came to try win Miss Lucy heart" said erza while crossing her arms.

Gray stop brushing the horse and look at Erza. "Another one?"

"No...It just Sir Dan..."

"Again?! Doesn't that guy ever gives up? It's so obvious that miss Lucy doesn't want to marry him" Gray said while trying to control his anger.

"yeah...but he is 100% that they are meant to be together" said erza with a little chuckles.

Gray nod while he pets the horse. "That just stupid..."

Erza lean her back at the wall and sigh. "but i feel sorry for miss Lucy... She really doesn't want to marry anyone right now, but her father is demanding her to marry a noble."

Gray sigh while brushing the horse tail "Yeah...and it has to be noble"

Erza look outside. "Speaking of the devil... there's Miss Lucy and Sir Dan"

He slowly look outside and saw the beautiful Lucy heartfilia walking side by side with Dan. Lucy was wearing a long orange dress with a yellow ribbon on her neck and she was puts some brown boots. Gray blush a little while frowning a little wend he saw Dan putting his arm around her waist. 'How i wish I was him' He then notice natsu running toward them with a bucket full of water. In a blink of a eye he saw Natsu trip with a rock and splash sir Dan with the water.

"what the!?What wrong with you!" Sir Dan said with an angry face.

"I-im sorry Sir Dan! i didn't mean to wet your clothes" Said natsu while bowing his head quickly.

"Why you-!"

"It's okay...It was just an accident. Right Sir Dan" Lucy give Dan one of her innocent smile while holding his hand.

Dan blush madly while smiling at her like an idiot. "Yeah! anything that Lulu said is right!"

Lucy fake a laugh and look at Natsu with a small smile."Are you okay?"

Natsu raise his head and return a smile at her. "Yeah, im okay miss Lucy"

Lucy sigh with relive and look at his eyer "You may continue with your duty's"

Natsu smile big while bowing at Lucy. "As you wish Miss Luce!" he pick up the empty bucket and runs back toward Gray and Erza. Wend he got to where they are, erza smack his head.

"What did you just do!" yell erza

"I-i-im sorry! i didn't mean to wet him...I just trip on a rock and the water fall to him...Please dont kill me!" natsu said while falling to his knees and bows at her. "I promise i will try to control my clumsiness!"

Gray hold his laughter while putting his right hand on his mouth while Erza only gave Natsu a more menacing glare. "You better not or I'll stab you with my sword!"

"H-hai..."

Erza nods and looks at Gray "Since this idiot drop the bucket, you better go bring this horses some water."

Gray give the horse to natsu and nods. "Yeah, yeah...Now fire breath, remember not to brush the tail to hard or it will surely kick you back." he then pick up the bucket.

Natsu glare at him. "It was only one time!"

Gray smirk to himself while walking away "whatever...Just don't make the same mistake"

-10 minutes later, at a river in Heartfilia territory-

Gray sinks the bucket into the river and pulls it out when he noticed that the bucket was full. He puts the bucket next to him and sits on the grass.

"what a boring day..." he sigh while looking up at the clear blue sky.

"don't forget annoying" said someone standing right behind him.

Gray quickly turn his head and saw no other than the daughter of his boss, Lucy Heartfilia. In less than a second he stand up straight and look directly at Lucy. "Miss Lucy! what are you doing down here?...if I may?"

Lucy frown at him "How many times have I told you, to just called me Lucy and stop been so formal!"

Gray chuckles a little. "Sorry Lucy, but even if you don't like it...You are the daughter of Jude Heartfilia."

"urg! don't remind me of that..."She cross her arms while looking at the river.

"But really what are you doing way over here? you were suppose to be with Sir Dan" Said Gray while grabbing the bucket.

"yeah, but since he got wet by natsu he decides to return back to his mansion" Lucy said with a small smile. "but i have to admit... it was kind of funny"

Gray chuckles a little. "kinda? it was hilarious!"

Lucy laugh while blushing a little. "i know right?"

"What did he do this time?" asked gray

"Let just said that he try to make some jokes and try to tickle me" Lucy frown

"He is turning desperate" Gray said emotionless

Lucy look up at the sky. "I wish he would just move on...I am not interested in marrying a guy like him, better yet...I'm not interested in marrying a noble"

"Speaking of nobles, you have to return to the mansion. Before they start to freak out like last time"Said Gray with a sad tone.

Lucy smile drop a little. "your right... Remember that time that Father sent the dogs to find me "

Gray shiver. "That was just to extreme. I was just trying to give you a break."

"Yeah and thanks for that gray-kun" Lucy cheeks turn pink

Gray eye turn wide but then his eyes soften and he smile sweetly at her"yeah, goodbye Lucy"

Lucy walks away from Gray, leaving him in a daze. He sigh while he look up at the sky with a sad smile. 'How i wish, I could help you be free'


End file.
